


how freaky can you get

by tolnerd



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Choking Kink, Collars, Daddy Kink, Edd and matt are mentioned, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Tom wants to see how kinky Tord can get, pet kink, tord fucks himself at the wrong times, walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolnerd/pseuds/tolnerd
Summary: they secx





	how freaky can you get

Tord's alone back at home, by himself in his bedroom. His friends had gone out to go get some dinner, from what he was told. They wouldn't be back for another few hours, as always.

 

Though, Tord wasn't bored. He had lots of things to do on his hands. Including his own cock he was stroking at a slow rate.

 

He's on the bed, half naked with nothing but his worn out red hoodie. His hair was a mess from tugging at it, and his face wasn't any better, scarlet red with his jaw dropped and drool running down his chin. Soft groans and whimpers had left that mouth, biting down on his lip just enough to taste blood.

 

His hands were preoccupied with holding him up and stroking himself off at the same time, his body jolting with pleasure as he had brought his hips down onto the toy inside of him. The silicone cock inside was just barely big enough to strike his prostate every time, causing him to moan in pleasure everytime the toy went deeper inside of him.

 

It had been a long time to Tord since he had actually been alone, having some time for himself. And every time he was by himself, he would pull out the same toy and start grinding onto the sheets until he had cried out in pleasure and stained his hoodie for the hundredth time, making the excuse of spilling yogurt onto his clothes.

 

He was drawn back out of his thoughts when he unconsciously slumped forward onto the bed, chest pressed down onto the soft mattress as he pulled both hands back. Using his right hand, he manuevered his hand back to the toy, trying to move it back in and out again. The tactic didn't work out very well, causing him to whine pathetically and flip himself over onto his back, giving him the better angle of doing more work.

 

His hands were back on the toy, tugging it back out and thrusting it back into himself. Arching his back, he could barely notice the warmth pooling up in his stomach. He was so close, so close to cumming and reaching the end. Just a few more hits and he'd be done.

 

But at the same time, he wanted more. He wanted to be shoved into his pillows and hit, wanted to be told how much of a slut he was while he got pounded into. All the marks he'd see the next day would only make his knees weak, reminding him of what happened as he would go back to get more of that same treatment. He wanted to be treated like a pet, wanted to be put in his place. He wanted more.

 

The thought of that caused him to freeze up, shoving the toy all the way in as he yelled out in pleasure, back arching once again as he gripped onto the sheets below. Cum was shooting out from his cock, spilling out onto his pale stomach and some bits onto his hoodie. Long pants and soft moans left his mouth now as he slowly relaxed, sinking into the comfort of his blankets and pillows. A lazy smile danced along his lips, eyes fluttering shut as he slipped into the afterglow.

 

He seemed to be at peace for a good while, that is, until he heard the main door slam shut.

 

Tord's eyes shot open, sitting straight up as he had finally processed what happened. Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, growing louder as they seemed to be headed to his room. Panic grew in Tord's head, quickly grabbing the sheets to cover himself up since he didn't have time to take out the toy and properly store it back in his hiding spot.

 

The footsteps stopped at his door, leading to a long time of empty silence. This caused Tord to be paranoid, sweating and cheeks still warm from his activity. He didn't know whether the coast was clear to put his stuff away and put his clothes back on or not.

 

He knew the answer as soon as the door was pushed open, a small yelp escaping the devil horned male.

 

A taller and lanky eyeless male stood in the doorway, scratching his side in a lazy manner as he raised an eyebrow to Tord's appearance. He cocked his head to the side before speaking, "uh .. Edd wanted me to come back and check if you wanted anything to eat?"

 

Tord blinked, quiet for a moment before anger flashed across his face, "what the fuck! why didn't you just call me?"

 

Tom slipped his hand into the pocket of his clean navy blue hoodie before pulling out his phone, holding it up to show Tord, "phone died, Matt left his phone here, and Edd didn't want to call because he got busy with Matt and some other pal." He set the phone back into his pocket as he narrowed his eyes at Tord, "what the fuck are you doing anyways? you look like a mess."

 

"thanks, I knew already," Tord muttered out, eyes glancing to the side as his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't want to look at Tom in the eyes, not now at least.

 

Though, it seemed the blue hoodied male had other plans. His eyes darted around Tord's bed, noticing a pile of clothing discarded onto the floor along with some emptied box. As if his bedroom wasn't messy enough already. He squinted at the box to see what is was for, if he could tell, that is.

 

A few seconds later, his eyes widened, reading the bolded words he could barely make out just on the side of the box. He knew that Tord jacked off, but he never knew Tord had the decency to buy something as hideous and disgusting as .. that. It made more sense on why Tord had covered himself up and looked even more pathetic than usual.

 

Though, just by the sight of Tord, all sweaty and heated up from touching himself, trying to hide himself from Tom, it did bring interest to him. Maybe a bit too much interest.

 

Tom stepped inside, kicking the door closed with the back of his heel as he soon headed to the slightly messied bed, causing Tord to snap his head back in Tom's direction.

 

He looked up to Tom with wide eyes, nervous as he tugged on the blanket to try and cover himself up more, "wh.. what are you doing..?"

 

Tord didn't get an answer verbally, only by Tom grabbing a hold of a corner of his blanket and practically ripping it off. Tord only yelled out as he had tugged down his dirty hoodie to try and cover himself up, cheeks glowing scarlet red as he did his best to make himself casual. Though, it didn't seem to work out very well as he nervously looked back up to Tom's smug face.

 

"Tom, what the fuck is your problem?! Get out!" Tord choked out, though, he seemed to be enjoying being caught by Tom. Thoughts of what Tom could do to him began running through his head, causing his eyes to grow lidded as he slowly relaxed, as if he wanted Tom to take him right then and there. Though, he knew that only happened in his hentai and in movies, it would never happen in real life.

 

Tom only snickered a bit, leaning forward just a bit so he could speak low and clear, just barely heard by Tord, "how about I help you out, hm? you look like you need it."

 

Tom brought Tord back to reality as he had tossed the blanket over Tord's discarded clothes and the box, crawling onto the bed without asking. So maybe this would be something like the porn he watched.

 

Tord didn't seem to stop him, jaw dropping slack just a bit as he felt himself grow hard all over again. In fact, Tord began lifting up his hoodie again, revealing his erect cock which stood tall and proud, leaking precum from the slit. His lidded eyes darted down to his member, spreading his legs open without being told to as he began rolling his hips back down onto the toy that was still inside him.

 

Tom had busied himself with taking off his hoodie and shirt, quickly tossing them aside onto the ground as he soon pushed himself in between Tord's legs, a cheeky smile forming on his face as he looked down at Tord's hard cock, "geez, look at you, hard just by nothing. shows how much of a whore you are, doesn't it?" A laugh escaped him, pulling back. A small moan left Tord, biting down on his lip as he moved his hands back down to the large silicone cock still inside of him and pushing it back deeper.

 

Tom frowned, smacking Tord's hands lightly as he slipped back down from the bed and onto his feet. "I expect that to be out of you once I come back, I'm gonna bring a little .. surprise." The male informed, immediately leaving the whimpering male to be by himself as he had gone to get what he need from his room.

 

Fuck, Tom never expected the night to go like this. He ran a single hand through his hair, sighing lightly as he thought of what ways he could figure out how much of a freak Tord was. And the thought of making him shut up by just shoving his cock into Tord's mouth, god, what a thought.

 

A few minutes pass when Tom was back at Tord's bedroom door, pushing it open to reveal the mess on the bed.

 

Tord had put away the toy and was busy stroking himself off, biting at his finger as he thrusted up into his warm hand. He just wanted to be pounded into right now, not even noticing when Tom had closed the door again and was back on the bed.

 

Tom slipped his hands onto Tord's hips, chuckling harshly as he stared down at Tord with hungry lidded eyes. Tord's eyes snapped open as he looked up to Tom, drool running down his chin again as he panted out his name. What a turn on.

 

Tord hadnt even remembered when he had gotten a black collar around his throat, only remembering Tom's warm lips being pressed onto his own.

 

They were pressed against each other, chest to chest, arms desperately wrapping around their bodies to get closer if possible, kissing roughly as Tom bit at Tord's bottom lip. That drew a soft whimper, Tord grinding down against Tom's crotch to try and gain some type of friction. He needed this as much as Tom did, maybe even more.

 

Tom took the hint and pulled back with a harsh pant, accidentally breaking the kiss as he began unbuckling his own pants, quickly slipping them off along with his own boxers. He was glad he told Edd he was going to go straight home and not come back, since he had already eaten. Now, he and Tord would have more time with each other, just as he wanted.

 

In just a few seconds, Tom was prodding the tip of his cock against Tord's entrance, hands sliding beneath Tord's knees to push his knees back against the bed as he leaned forward, cheeks blown red, "fuck, Tord, how much do you want this? be a good boy and tell me, maybe I'll give you a nice reward."

 

Those words sent shivers down Tord's spine as he tilted his head back a bit, trying to push Tom's cock inside of him as he spoke, "holy shit- Tom, please, fuck me, f.. fuck me here, fill me up, I need this so much, just- fffuck, want your cum, need something other than that toy for once."

 

Tom was astonished, impressed even. He didn't expect Tord to actually say something. Though, he wasn't complaining. He grunted in response, "good boy, now let's put you in your god damn place, you cockslut." 

 

Pulling his hips back, in just an instant he slammed their hips together, not even bothering to start slow. Tord's eyes blew open, screaming out as he arched his back, grinding down onto Tom's cock, that felt so much bigger than that stupid dildo of his. "holy fuck! tom!!" Just by one thrust, his head was spinning, hands moving up to tug on his collar. His eyes rolled up to look at Tom, tongue dangling out of his mouth as he bit down gently.

 

Tom never knew that he could get that big of a reaction out of Tord like this. He absolutely loved it.

 

He began thrusting harshly into Tord, grunting and groaning as he would feel Tord tightened around his cock every so often. Tom bit down on his lip, admiring every moment he got to look down at Tord as he rammed his cock back in and out of the male. Admiring the way he whined his name, the way his cock twitched with excitement and saw precum leak out onto his stomach, the way tears pricked at his eyes and how he looked up at Tom as he had gotten his treatment. It was all so  _perfect_. 

 

Tord reached one hand up to Tom, wrapping it around his neck gently as he got pounded into, whining as he tried to speak but only failed. Knowing he wouldn't be able to talk, he moved his hand down Tom's arm and down to his hand, bringing it up to Tord's throats and squeezing his eyes shut. Tom instantly got the message.

 

Tom pulled back both of his hands and wrapped them around Tord's neck, pressing his thumbs down into his throat harshly as he picked up the pace, growing closer to climax. Tord was a complete mess at this point, begging and gasping for air as Tom choked him and tugged on his collar. His hair was sticking out in every direction, spit and drool mixed with tears on his warm face as his eyes were fluttered shut. Tom has never seen Tord this weak and pathetic in his life.

 

Tord's whimpering out a few words now, capturing Tom's attention once again, "mh- Tom, I'm close, cum- fuck! cum in me, fucking- want your cum, tom, want it! please, ah, daddy??" 

 

Tom obliges, cheeks warming up at the nickname and how Tord was practically begging for Tom. If Tord begged more often like this, maybe they could get along better. 

 

He pulls his hands away from Tord's throat, resting them on his hips now as he slams into the smaller male one last time before they're both cumming in unison, Tord cumming first.

 

Tord cries out in pleasure, just like earlier, getting cum all over his stomach and chest for the second time that night. His eyes are widened, staring down at his chest as he's being filled up by Tom's cum now, slowly growing more tired as Tom rides out his orgasm. Tord wished it didn't have to end so quickly, wanting more of this. Maybe they could do this again another time.

 

Tom takes a moment before finally pulling out, noticing a bit of his seed dripping down onto the bedsheets below. Tord had furrowed his eyebrows together as he looked away in embarrassment, gripping onto the sheets below. A laugh comes out of Tom as he leans forward to kiss at Tord's jaw, moving lower as he began kissing and biting down onto the skin. Tord squeezes his eyes shut, only whimpering as he pressing up against Tom for more.

 

He lets out a loud squeal at one bite, then finally relaxing as he laid down on his pillows again. Some sleep sounded wonderful about now. 

 

Tom pulled back at the tired Tord, smirking at the marks he had just left. May not be too much, but just enough to last a few days. He took off the collar on Tord's neck, tossing it aside onto the dresser as he went down to grab the blankets again.

 

"you don't mind if I sleep in here with you, huh?" Tom asked quietly, earning a shake of Tord's head as he rubbed his neck lightly. 

 

Then the afterglow came, the blankets being pulled back onto the two men as they wrapped their arms around each other to doze off into sleep. They'd wake up the next morning to a start to another day, except Edd would be poking fun at them for falling asleep together like a romantic movie couple. Just the usual.

**Author's Note:**

> ;0


End file.
